Leader Project (Special Xiumin B'day)
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: No Summary. pokoknya ini spesial buat ulangtahun baby xiupao


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : ALL MEMBER EXO

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Dorm EXO terlihat sangat tenang, semua member sedang menikmati liburan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan member tertua EXO, ia terlihat sedang duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya.

Hufftt…

Namja manis itu terlihat sedang menghela nafas berat, sesekali ia akan meijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi pagi tidak ada satupun dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang mau berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa dia punya suatu kesalahan? Belum lagi namjachingunya juga bahkan tidak menyapanya sejak pagi tadi, ia malah asyik dengan member lainnya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Wajah namja manis itu atau bisa kita sebut saja Xiumin tiba-tiba berubah murung saat mengingat namjachingunya itu.

"Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Gumam xiumin lirih.

"Aishh aku bisa gila!" Ucapnya frustasi.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Duo Happy Virus EXO. Saat ia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar duo happy virus itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar dan eumm… lenguhan nikmat?

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah itu suara baekhyun? Tapi bukankah Chanyeol sedang pergi keluar bersama para maknae line tadi? Lalu siapa yang sedang bersama dengan baekhyun? Dengan perlahan xiumin membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya dan…

Deg~

Mata sipitnya langsung terbelalak kaget. Itu…itu CHEN, namjachingunya. Chen namjachingunya sedang berciuman panas dengan baekhyun. Xiumin langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, airmata berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata kucingnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dengan perlahan ia mudur dan akhirnya berlari keluar dorm dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata kucingnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kedua Leader EXO yang melihat kepergiannya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tanpa xiumin sadari, kedua leader EXO itu tersenyum sendu melihat kepergiannya.

'mianhae hyung…' batin mereka.

Hiks…Hiks…

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang menangis disebuah bangku yang tersedia disebuah taman. Beberapa orang yang lewat hanya memandang aneh padanya bahkan ada juga yang mengabadikan moment namja manis itu ketika sedang menangis dengan memfotonya bahkan memvideokannya, tapi namja manis itu tidak peduli. Biarkanlah saat ini para fansnya melihatnya menangis. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit hingga rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau yang baru saja diasah.

"pabbo… namja pabbo… jika kau ingin kita berpisah tidak seperti ini caranya… hiks… kenapa harus dengan baekhyun… hiks… kenapa?" ucapnya lirih ditengah-tengah isakan tangisnya. Beberapa kali ia memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"sakit… hiks… chen… hiks… neomu appoyo… hiks…"

Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Seorang idol menangis di tengah umum seperti ini, belum lagi sandal rumah yang masih ia gunakan, beberapa orang yakin bahwa ia berlari dari rumah tanpa mengganti sandalnya.

"Xiumin hyung… hahhh…hahh… akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap seorang namja tinggi yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk untuk menatap namja tinggi itu.

"mau apa kau kemari Kris? Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Pulanglah." Ucap namja manis itu –Xiumin kepada namja tinggi didepannya –Kris.

"Shirreo. Aku akan pulang bersama denganmu hyung. Ah… mianhamnida bisakah kalian membiarkan kami berdua saja. Sekali lagi mianhamnida, dan saya mohon jangan sebarkan foto-foto maupun video-video yang kalian ambil tadi. Jeongmal mianhamnida."jawab kris dan segera meminta orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka pergi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya semua orang yang mengelilingi merekapun membubarkan diri. Dan tersisalah Xiumin dan Kris berdua.

"pulanglah Kris. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku." Ucap Xiumin setengah mengusir.

"kalau kau ada masalah dengan Chen lebih baik kau bercerita pada kami dongsaeng-dongsaengmu hyung."

"Cihh bahkan sejak tadi pagi kalian tidak menganggapku ada."

"Nde? Itu hanya perasaanmu hyung. Mana mungkin kami tidak menganggapmu."

"Pulangkah Kris. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri."

"shi…"

"KUBILANG PULANGLAH KRIS! AKU INGIN SENDIRI!." Potong Xiumin dan segera mendorong Kris menjauh darinya dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir setelah sempat berhenti saat kris dating tadi.

"aku ingin sendiri kris…. Hiks…" lanjutnya dan kembali terisak. Kris menghela nafas berat dan berjalan meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri.

Tangan kris perlahan mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor 1 dan langsung terhubung dengan seseorang.

"Rencana gagal…." Gumamnya dan langsung memutuskan sambuangan telepon itu dan berlari kembali menuju dormnya.

Langit seoul perlahan berubah gelap, sudah berjam-jam xiumin duduk ditaman itu dan terus menangis. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan gontai kembali ke Dorm.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan dormnya dan langsung membuka pintu dormnya perlahan. Satu kata yang ada dibenaknya saat melihat keadaan Dorm EXO saat ini, GELAP. Kemana semua member?

Perlahan ia memasuki dormnya dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, ia membuka sandal rumahnya perlahan, ia baru sadar kalau dia masih menggunakan sandal rumah saat diperjalanan pulang tadi. Ia menapakan kakinya diatas lantai dorm yang terasa sangat dingin. Perlahan ia meraba-raba temboh untuk mencari saklar lampu. Gotcha, akhirnya ia menemukannya dan dengan perlahan ia menyalakan lampu dorm dan….

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA XIUMIN HYUNG!"

Mata sembab xiumin langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat semua member EXO berada dihadapannya dengan kue tart yang diatasnya terdapat lilin berbentuk angka 25. Xiumin tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

Deg~

Ini Chen. Chen yang menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Memberikan senyum manis padanya. Lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Yak hyung, cepat make a wish dan tiup lilinnya. Kami sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan kue itu." Seru Chanyeol dengan baekhyun yang berada di dekapannya yang berhasil membawa xiumin kembali kedunia nyata. Dengan perlahan xiumin menutup matanya dan berdoa dan setelah itu mulai meniup lilin dengan diiringi sorakan senang dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Dan…

Chup~

Satu kecupan manis dipipinya. Xiumin langsung menatap namja disampingnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Namja disebelahnya hanya tersenyum canggung dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyung… mianhae… semua ini rencanya Suho hyung dan Kris Hyung…"

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Chen –namja yang dengan seenaknya mencium pipi chubbynya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis hyung. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Kris hyung untuk pura-pura selingkuh dengan baekhyun." Lanjut Chen.

Xiumin kembali membulatkan matanya dan melayangkan deathglare pada Suho dan Kris yang sedang berusaha kabur. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Kris dan Suho yang sudah bersiap lari, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju yang Suho dan Kris pakai lalu menyeret kedua leader tersebut ke arah dapur. Dan….

PRANGG

BRUKK

ARGHHH

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara peralatan dapur yang dilempar dan jeritan kesakitan dari kedua leader EXO tersebut. Member EXO yang lain hanya dapat menutup mata dan telinga mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong kedua leader mereka dari amukan hyung tertua mereka.

"AMPUN XIUMIN HYUNG!"

"MATI KALIAN BERDUA!"

PRANGGG

BRUKKK

PRANGGGGG

Mari kita doakan kedua leader kita itu dapat selamat dari amukan xiumin dan bisa melihat hari esok.

THE END

Epiloge :

"Kalian yakin dengan rencana ini hyungdeul?" Tanya Chen pada Kris dan Suho yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Sekali-kali tidak papa kan mengerjai xiumin hyung?" jawab Kris yang diberikan anggukan setuju dari Suho.

"Tapi apa itu tidak keterlaluan hyung?" Tanya chen lagi.

"Sudahlah Chen ikuti saja rencana kami ini. Kau tidak maukan kamar tidur mu dengan xiumin aku pisah?" ancam Kris dengan smirk andalannya.

Chen hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tidak, dia tidak mau tidur terpisah dari baozinya. Dengan berat hati chen pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan bisa kita lihat senyum kemenangan dari bibir Suho dan Kris. Chen bergidik ngeri melihat senyum Suho. Hyungnya ini memang berwajah malaikat tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki sisi evil dalam dirinya. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Chen dan member lainnya takut pada Suho.

"Baiklah kita mulai rencananya sekarang." Ucap Kris semangat dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ChenMin untuk memberitahukan member lain diikuti dengan Suho yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

'maafkan aku Baozi Hyung…' batin chen dengan membayangkan dirinya melakukan perintak Kris dan Suho tadi. Perlahan ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dihadapannya. Dan tak lama kemudia terdengar seruan penolakan dari seseorang di ruang tengah. Chen yakin itu adalah Chanyeol, terdengar dari suaranya yang sangat berat itu.

"APA?! TIDAK! KENAPA HARUS BAEKHYUNNIE KU?! AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" teriak chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol duduklah." Itu suara Suho. Suaranya terdengar sangat mengerikan, dan satu yang bisa Chen tebak, chanyeol pasti dengan terpaksa akan menerima rencana dua leader absurd mereka itu.

Lagi-lagi chen hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok dihadapannya.

"kuharap rencana ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada hubunganku dengan xiumin hyung." Ucapnya pelan.

THE END (REAL)

Nb: Akhirnya selesai FF abal-abal ini.

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje banget.

Lagi mentok inspirasi -_-V

Big thanks buat Milla sama Eneng yang udah bantu nyari jalan cerita buat FF ini.

Riview Juseyo…..


End file.
